The Value of Endless Wonder
by barefootforest
Summary: Helena and Myka take a big step forward together, with the help of an artifact. Was originally going to be a PWP, but ends with some familial fluff.


The two women had been in their room for a considerable amount of time. The B&B was otherwise empty, the room was locked, and the straps were tightened around porcelain hips.

Her face was serious. "Darling, are you quite sure—"

Myka growled, "I swear to god if you ask me that one more time—" Helena grinned and shut her up, leaning down to circle Myka's clit a few times with her tongue before blowing gently on it, eliciting a shudder from the younger woman.

Helena brushed kisses on the inside of her thigh before drawing back up and sitting on her heels, eyes locked with Myka spread out beneath her, drinking in the glorious sight. One hand gripped the artifact, the other caressed Myka's hip, and suddenly Helena's mind was pulled into a memory, of the first time they made love, and Myka's eyes had been so wide and warm and trusting, and the recollection of that gaze still had enough power to make her weep. Myka's hand came to rest on Helena's wrist, halting the woman's spiraling thoughts. She pulled Helena to her and met her halfway with a soft and steadying kiss. "Stay with me," she murmured, their foreheads resting against each other. Helena closed her eyes, drawing in Myka's essence. In all the years they had known each other, the remarkable woman never once loosened her hold on Helena's entire being. And Helena wouldn't have it another way.

She lay Myka back gently, moving with her as the other woman gripped the back of her neck. She kissed her slowly, reverently. Her eyes flew open when she felt Myka's hand on the artifact and she was convinced her arms would fail right then. The artifact tricked her brain into feeling full sensation of a body part not normally present. Eyes locked, Myka guided Helena to where they both needed her.

Myka was so wet that Helena felt little resistance entering. The feeling utterly overwhelmed her senses. She slid in nearly the entire length and Myka let loose a guttural groan, arching off the bed with eyes shut. Myka's internal walls clenched in on her in the most delicious way. Helena froze, shuddering into Myka's collarbone.

With gentle fingers, Myka lifted her face to find pupils more dilated than she had yet seen. "Helena? Are you all right?" Dark eyes focused on her, then Helena lowered her face so their lips were touching. For several moments they simply drew breath together, while Helena grew accustomed to the sensation.

She experimentally rolled her hips, the initial gasp melting into a deep moan. Myka's nails dug into the nape of Helena's neck, the other hand clawing at her lower back, urging her on. Helena took her slow and deep, drawing a line with lips and tongue and teeth from collarbone to cheekbone.

Struck by inspiration, she started breathing Shakespeare into Myka's ear, hoping it would drive her as wild and out of control as she currently felt. Her instincts were correct; after only a few words she felt Myka's pulse soar. Myka pushed her back, eyes feral, and tried to rise. Upon realizing what she wanted, Helena wound her arm around Myka's neck and gently pulled her up so that she was on her knees straddling Helena's lap. She lightly tugged Helena's head back by her hair and tucked her face into the older woman's neck, sucking on that delicious pulse point. The movement within her made Myka grit her teeth as she rocked against Helena, who made no effort to stifle her whimpers. Pulling back slightly, she gripped Helena's jaw with one hand and tangled the other in midnight black tresses, looking into eyes to match. She had never encountered eyes driven so dark by desire and the sight only added fuel to the inferno. She crashed their lips together, stealing and returning raw hunger. Then Myka ground her hips forcefully, releasing a breathy moan. Helena gasped and felt her passion skyrocket. She needed more.

She roughly pushed her back down and hooked her arms under each of Myka's knees and drew them up, fisting the sheet on either side of her lover's chest. With the change of position she could feel herself brush against Myka's clit with every plunge. Her thrusts became swifter and more forceful, reveling in the increased intensity. She was rewarded with repeated cries and nails grating against that sensitive spot beneath her shoulder blade. She groaned loudly and bit down on muscle where shoulder met slender neck.

It wasn't long before they were out of breath, lungs desperate to keep up with their devastating need. But she was relentless, and pushed impossibly deeper, reaching for the very core of Myka Bering.

She could feel those inner walls start to clamp together hard on her. "Helena… god. So close." And that was all she needed.

Myka heard Helena cry out her name as she came inside her. Somehow Helena had simultaneously snaked her hand down between them and when she grazed that hypersensitive bundle of nerves, Myka was utterly lost.

—-

Three weeks later, Helena sat at the kitchen table, gazing out the window, hands wrapped around a steaming cup of Earl Grey. She heard Myka approaching from behind and the corners of her lips automatically curved up as arms reached around her. But instead of encasing her, Myka placed a small white device on the table. Helena recognized it immediately from its previous packaging. She knew its purpose, but did not know how to interpret the small symbol on its display. She twisted around, searching Myka's face, a teary smile communicating exactly what it meant.

—-

Six years later, a young girl sprinted around the yard with Trailer, battling raiding pirates. Two women stood contentedly in one another's arms, each observing with a smile on her face. After a moment Myka called, "Allie, time for lunch!" The girl turned, black hair whipping around her face. She ran back to them and turned up bright green eyes that always harbored astonishing awareness. Panting slightly, but still grinning, Alexandra Grace Bering-Wells took hold of each of her mothers' hands and led them inside. Myka looked across from her daughter, meeting that familiar dark gaze. She knew Helena shared the same thought. This wondrous feeling would never escape either of them.


End file.
